Countdown
by NeonTiger5
Summary: Amy and the Doctor go to London to spend New Years eve with River. Amy/River AU obviously, originally uploaded before we found out who River Song really is.


**Countdown**

**Title: **Countdown

**Fandom: **Doctor Who

**Pairing: **Amy/River

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**For anyone who didn't read the summary, yes this was written before anyone found out that Amy and River are related so no it obviously wasn't written with that knowledge in mind. Let's just say that this is an AU and pretend that they aren't at all related, and if you can't do that then just don't read it. I understand that this seems a bit weird now and I may take it down yet but hey, weirder things have happened in fanfic :) **

**Summary: **Amy and the Doctor go to London to spend New Years eve with River.

The streets of London were filled almost entirely with people, there were friends laughing together, couples hugging and other lost looking people who were rushing down the road looking for their friends. People such as Amy and the Doctor, who were making their way swiftly down the road, scanning the crowds for a particular face.

'Doctor, what if she decided not to come?'

Amy called out to the Doctor, sounding slightly disheartened at the possibility.

'No, no. She _is _here, I just don't know where' the Doctor replied, glancing to his right to see the worry on his companions face.

'Listen Amy, if she said she would be here then she _will _be. Trust me, I know what that woman's like' he said, putting on his best reassuring face.

'Okay...seriously though, where _is _she?' Amy wondered , casting her eyes over the people lining the streets, eagerly awaiting to welcome in the new year together.

Amy had every faith in the Doctor, but she couldn't help but worry that maybe her friend had suddenly decided she didn't want to see her.

'Amy!' a voice called from behind her, the sound of footsteps reaching her ear, stopping her train of thought.

The Scot slowly turned around, hoping and praying that the voice she had heard did indeed belong to the person she thought it did. She wasn't disappointed.

A rather younger River Song stood before her, her face lit up in a grin at the sight of Amy.

'Finally! I thought you weren't coming'

'Oh Amy, of course I was, I told you I'd be here didn't I?' River replied, shaking her head at Amy's little slip in her usual show of over confidence.

'Well, me and the Doctor - wait, where _is _the Doctor?' the redhead said, turning to look at where the Doctor had been a few minutes ago.

' Oh never mind him sweetie, you know him, he's always wandering off somewhere, disappearing on us' replied River, snaking an arm around the younger girl to pull her into a hug.

'Yeah, yeah, I know what you mean there' Amy said, her thoughts briefly flickering to think about all the times the Doctor had wandered off somewhere…..

'Well, let's forget about that for now, it's new years and I fully intend to enjoy it' the blonde murmured, pulling back from the hug but keeping on arm firmly wrapped around Amy's waist. River smiled slightly as she felt Amy slide her own arm around the blonde to keep her held close as they made their way up the street to the square where they assumed the Doctor would be.

'Amy! Doctor! Get back over here, the count is going to start in a minute!' River called over to where the Scot was interrogating the Doctor as to his whereabouts earlier.

'Ooh, I do love New Years you know' the Doctor said, a bright grin on his face.

'And just how many new years eves have you seen?' Amy enquired.

'Ohh, a fair few?' he replied, dodging the question, choosing instead to look around at the other Londoners gathered to begin the ten second countdown.

River drifted her way over to Amy, an affectionate smile on her lips before curling her arms around the redhead's waist, holding the Scot to her from behind in a protective manner.

'**Ten!'**

The Doctor glanced over at his companion and friend, smiling at the expressions of utter contentment on their faces.

'**Nine!'**

River looked down at Amy's silent form in front of her, revelling in simply being able to hold her for once without having to worry over anything.

'**Eight!'**

Amy leaned back into River's chest, holding onto the blonde's hands tightly as though they were the most precious things in the world.

'**Seven!'**

The Doctor tore his gaze from the pair to look at all the other couples gathered in the packed square, all of them blissfully happy.

'**Six!'**

Just looking at all of the other happy couples brought a feeling of loneliness over him, and the familiar longing that he usually chose to ignore.

'**Five!'**

But then he shifted his gaze back to River and Amy and the feeling instantly melted away. He had everything that he needed really in those two.

'**Four!'**

When River glanced over to the Doctor briefly she caught him regarding herself and Amy with a pleased, almost proud grin on his face.

'**Three!'**

Amy brought one of River's hands up to her lips, brushing them over the tanned skin of the older woman, completely unaware of River and the Doctor staring at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation with each other.

'**Two!'**

River broke the steady gaze of the Doctor's eyes and turned her attention back to Amy and the way her lips ever so softly fluttered across the backs of her hands.

'**One!'**

Amy couldn't remember a time when she had been this happy, things had never been like this, her entire life back in that tiny English village was nothing compared to right now.

'Happy new year Amy Pond' River whispered softly into Amy's ear, grasping the young Scot's arms to spin her around. Their lips crushed together passionately, both oblivious to the loud crackles and bangs of the firework display, the other Londoners cheering the arrival of the new year and the smiling eyes of the Doctor as he watched the couple together.

When Amy drew back from the kiss she only smiled at her lover, happy to simply bask in her presence as she knew only too well that she probably wouldn't be able to stay with River for longer than a few days. That was one of the downsides of being a time traveller, they could never stay with each other for long, not yet. As River was constantly telling her, they both had things that they had to do in their lives, events that had to take place, adventures that needed to be had.

Amy wrapped her arms even tighter around the other woman's waist, holding her in a tight grip.

'Happy new year River Song' Amy murmured, leaning up a little to whisper in the blonde's ear softly.

'Oh it is now?' River replied with a chuckle, drawing back again to capture the younger girls lips with her own.

At this small exchange the Doctor smiled a little wider, but looked away not wanting to intrude. And also, if truth be told he was still attempting to come to terms with seeing Amy with River. It still felt strange to see them together like….that…

He turned on heel and made his way back to the TARDIS, knowing that Amy probably wouldn't return until morning anyway , possibly even longer. Not that he minded too much, if he got bored he could always just go on a little trip somewhere. After all, he did have the whole of time and space at his disposal, he could take a trip half way across the universe and still be back for five minutes ago.

Fin.


End file.
